Keyblade
by Catspee
Summary: Our hero Sora finds himself stuck in the world of Teen Titans, wondering how he got there and what to do next... everyday in his life- it seems everyone has a hidden agenda and ulterior motive of their own. Will he get to the home he wants? after COM
1. Part 1: Welcome to Jump City

Keyblade

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Kingdom Hearts, or at least anything that is already owned in this story. They belong to their proper owner. Disclaimer for the whole story.

Note: This is taken by Sora's POV… the whole story is. And it takes place after Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories… a little relating to KH2. But we're just going to ignore KH2 for now... Also, I might put up songs here... but not all that Linkin' Park stuff you kids listen to these days. Songs for the musics on KH... most likely. Might have to play KH to understand this.

Chapter 1

_Where am I?_

I walked on the sidewalk, looking around. My hood was on, as for it was raining. The sky was as black as my outfit was.

_Damn_, I thought. It's like a flood over here.

_Dammit, I miss Donald and Goofy… where are they?_

I sighed, and shivered. I was wearing black baggy shorts, with just a little jacket.

_I wish I were at Destiny Islands. I could remember the hot sun, the cool water… and my friends._

_Kairi…_

I saw a T shaped tower.

_Riku…_

I stared at the tower strangely, it didn't look so far at-

"AAHHHH!"

I turned around and whipped up my keyblade.

_What the hell?_

"What the hell is that thing!!" said a civilian. A few other people left the block screaming.

_A few shadows… not shadows… neo-shadows_!! I gasped, and I quickly ran to it.

A flash a white, as thunder boomed.

"Huuya!" I grunted, as vertically I slashed the creature. It disappeared.

_Maybe I should use the Oathkeeper._

I quickly replaced the Kingdom key chain with the Oathkeeper one. My keyblade quickly shaped shift in the Oathkeeper.

I grinned.

More of them appeared.

More and more.

"Whoa," I said softly. _This is like an army._

_I wish Donald and Goofy were here…_

I quickly threw my keyblade at two of them.

A flash.

"Titans, go!"

Another flash

_What the hell?_

I quickly threw my keyblade at a row of 6 heartless…

The keyblade slashed threw the heartless and went back to my hand.

Another flash

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Black and white energy hit a few of the heartless, and killed them.

I looked around, and saw a blue cloaked girl, and a blond girl.

"HAUUUGH!" screamed the blond girl, rocks came tumbling down at the heartless.

_…Whoa._

"BOOYAH!!" a lightblue beam came firing at the heartless, and an metal thing started kicking some heartless ass.

"Woohoo!" I exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at myself. I held my keyblade up.

"Thunder!" I cried. Huge bolts of yellow thunder hit the heartless around me.

…"Huh?"

A green rhino figure past by me, as I saw Heartless disappear.

I raised an eyebrow.

_Everything is freaking me out._

Another flash

"HHAAAUGH!" I heard a voice grunted, a boy around my age started throwing explosive disks at the heartless, and smacking them with his rod.

_I need to do something…_

I charged at the heartless, and began slashing at them. Little pebbles of black blood went on the ground as I continued to slash them.

Flash

A green beam of energy came in front of me, killing the heartless in front of me.

A girl with red hair… and with weird eyes.

_Where am I?_

The girl in the blue cloak stood besides me, and threw a car at the heartless.

_Is this real… or not?_

I could see my self floating in the water.

Choosing a sword.

I could remember the voice.

The pink door.

_The closer you get to light… the bigger your shadow is._

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?" I screamed. My outfit turned red, and the Oblivion keyblade came into my hand.

I quickly charged through the heartless, slashing through them as quickly as I can.

"AAAUUUGHHH!" I screamed in rage. They kept coming.

"DIEEEEEEE!" I was getting sick of this.

_I wanted to go to Destiny Islands._

_I wanted to meet all my friends again._

_This is too weird!_

_Why am I losing control so fast?_

_Remember Sora, you are the one who will open the door…_

_Is it because of no name?_

Calm down Sora… calm down.

I jumped to ground, as I committed Trinity Limit.

It should defeat all the heartless… around me…

I fell on the ground, and held onto the ground. The rain dripped madly on me…

I was soaking wet.

FLASH

A boom of thunder was heard, I took out and Ether, and I drank it.

"Whoa," said the blue cloaked girl. She walked towards me.

"I'm Raven."

A green boy, and the blond hair girl walked to me.

"Terra," the girl said.

The boy grinned. "Beast Boy."

The metal thing walked to me. "Cyborg."

"Stafire," the red girl with weird eyes flew to me.

I got up, and looked at them all.

"Robin," the boy around my age told me. "And we're the Teen Titans. Nice job you did there."

"Very nice," said Raven.

They all circled me.

I grinned.

"Heh…"

"What is your name?" asked Starfire.

"Sora," I said.

"Where are you from?" asked Starfire. "What's your favorite color?"

"Destiny Islands, black," I said.

"Do you wish to be my friend?" she asked again.

"Sure," I said.

_I need friends._

"Hey, let's get back at the tower… I'm kind of sleepy," said Beast Boy. He yawned. The titans then got in a car, and I got into the car with them.

I sat in the middle, next to Raven and Beast Boy.

_It's so… tight in here…_

"I have a note for you Sora," said Raven. "Ignore Beast Boy."

"Okay," I said… wondering why.

"Hey Sora, listen up! Why did the chicken say cheese?" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Ugh…" I heard Raven grunted.

"…Because it ate cheese!" I exclaimed. I started laughing.

Cyborg and Robin, who were in the front laughed madly.

Terra laughed as well.

Raven gave a smile.

But Starfire was totally clueless.

_Poor Starfire…_ I thought.

"I really don't understand what's so funny," said Starfire.

"I'll tell you when we get home," said Robin.

"So… Sora… where's Destiny Islands?" asked Cyborg.

"Some unknown islands in the Southern area of the planet," I lied. "…Really don't know how to get there…"

"So… where do you live now?" asked Terra.

"No where. I just got here this morning," I said.

I looked at the time in Cyborg's car, it was 9:30 PM.

_No wonder why it seemed forever._

"Where were you before?" asked Terra, she raised an eyebrow.

Quickly, I searched my mind for a city that's around here… I could of sworn I heard someone say: "I'm going to Gotham City, mom!"

_No… probably not smart… but oh well._

"Gotham City," I said.

"I'm from there," said Robin. "I used to beat bad guys over there with Batman…"

"Cool," I said. "Are you a Dick? A Grayson? Or a Todd?"

"Robin raised an eyebrow, as he looked at me.

"Nevermind," I said.

I then saw the T shaped tower close in view, I could tell Cyborg was going to drive into the garage.

"Finally home 'yalls," said Cyborg. As he finally drove into the garage in 5 minutes.

I got out of the car just right after Raven got out. I looked around.

"Nice place," I commented. "So… where do I sleep?"

"At the couch upstairs," said Raven.

"…Where's the bathroom? I need to take a shower," I said. I played with my soggy wet hair.

"4th floor, can't miss it. Cyborg will show you where it is," said Raven. She quickly left.

I watched Starfire and Robin left with her.

Terra and Beast Boy stayed.

"We'll keep you company," said Terra. I then walked out of the hall with Cyborg and the other two. As we saw that the elevator already left. I looked at the stairs.

"4th floor, right?" I asked

"Yeah," said Cyborg.

"I'll race you three over there," I said.

_Feel's just like old times… right Kairi?_

_I'll give it back to you, don't worry._

_I always keep my promises._

End of Chapter 1


	2. Unknown

Keyblade

I'm glad you guys like it so far… as someone said in the reviews: "Most of the story is made up of dialogue and thoughts". I am now trying to add some action, and setting now.

… Enjoy the show.

Chapter 2

As I ran up the stones steps, with each step, it sounded like a click on a mouse while staring up at the computer. I noticed that the gray hall way seemed to flicker dark blue, in fact, it seems like a power surge was going to happen.

I stopped; as I heard other clicking noises behind me stop as well. I turned around and looked at Terra, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. It seemed as though Cyborg was in second place, Beast Boy third, and Terra 4th. They were in a line that went diagonal… Like tic-tack toe.

I watched as Cyborg quickly looked at his right arm. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Terra raise an eyebrow, and Beast Boy give a confused look.

Then finally, it turned dark blue for 5 seconds.

10 seconds…

20 seconds…

I heard a beeping noise come, it sounded like:

'Dun dun dun dun dunna dunna na ah na"

I saw Terra have her eyes wide open for a second, as she quickly pulled out a… yellow… circular… thing? She then opened it.

"Terra, tell the others to get to the Living Room!" I could hear Robin's voice say.

"Okay… but why couldn't you call Cyborg?" asked Terra.

"…Just get here."

Terra quickly closed it, and putted it into her pocket in her brown belt.

Cyborg's hand quickly turned into a flashlight, making a windows start click noise.

I stared at Cyborg.

_What is he doing?_

"…Cyborg… what are you doing?" I asked. I saw him still look at his right arm.

"I'm trying to see what's wrong… apparently something is in the basement… draining the generator's core…" Cyborg turned back, and started running down the stairs. I watched as Terra followed him, then being followed by Beast Boy. I also then started following them.

"Robin!! Get to the basement! Fast!!" I could hear Cyborg cry, as we went down the stairs as fast as we could.

It was like a crowd of horses running and running.

Running through an abyss of stairs and stairs… in the dark.

But I knew, a light always shined within. No matter how dark it was, a light would always shine within.

As I finally saw an end to the stairs, I gave a grin. I stopped, as I allowed Terra and Beast Boy to finish going down the stairs, as I watched Cyborg ran in the hall. As the two left the stairs, I then jumped from the middle flight of the stairs. I gave a grin. I was as high as ever, I was in a position like a frog, getting ready to land down.

"Are you going to stop fooling around and come?" I heard someone say. A dark figure 5 feet away from me came. I then landed on the ground, and I looked at it. "…Alright Raven."

I watched as her hood was on, she quickly walked through the hallway.

_Gee… moody much… kind of reminds me of someone… I know, Mom._

I sighed, and I followed her.

With each step I got closer, it seemed to get darker and darker. I then couldn't see Raven.

_Oh no… please I'm not alone._

"Guys? GUYS?" I screamed. I didn't want to be alone… it was too dark. Pitch black. Nothing. Just darkness.

PLEASE!!!

I ran forward as fast as I could.

"GUYS!!!" I screamed.

_God I'm losing it so quickly._

I fell on the ground, and I began to pant.

"Hello, Sora," I heard a voice said.

"Who are you!" I cried. I looked around fusty.

"Just a mere… friend of the titans," said the voice.

"…Where are you?" I asked. I feel silly.

"Rinse your eyes with water, Sora… and you'll see me," said the voice.

"But wait… are you the person that talked to me a year ago in my dream!" I asked. I needed to know.

"No," said the voice.

"But why should I trust you?" I asked.

"Because I have your friends, Sora, your little freaky animal friends," said the voice.

"…"

"SLADE!!" I heard Robin's voice scream. I could he the noise of banging, smacking and I could sense a fistfight going on.

"Sora!" I could hear Raven shout out. I then tumbled onto the floor, as I could feel someone on top of me.

"Um… sorry," I heard Raven said.

"You can't see too?" I asked.

"A little… it looks like Slade messed with our vision… but I could sense where I'm going," said Raven.

I could see a little too.

"Why come the other Titans can't hear me? Why just Robin, and you?" I asked. "Why are they here?"

"I don't know…" I could hear a breath on me.

_How odd…_

"Raven, I think you're too close to me," I said.

"Sorry," said Raven. I felt her get off of me.

I then got up, as I saw a little light… a little…

_SNOW WHITE???_

_Oh shit, I'm in my dream again!!_

"Shit, I'm in that dream again!!" I shouted.

"…What?" I heard Raven ask.

"…I had a weird dream last year that consisted of Snow White platform, a bunch of shadows, and a big black thing that swallowed me up which I couldn't breath… and all that stuff," I said.

"…Okay…" I saw a little brighter version of the area now.

I then saw Slade, and Robin fighting in a platform higher than ours… I think… it was a Sleeping Beauty one.

"Oh mystery voice… come shatter the glass, or just make us choose weapons," I said.

I grinned as I heard Raven sigh.

"…You're nuts," I heard her say. "Crazy, I believe."

"Whatever," I said. I gave her the peace sign.

I then saw her go down on the floor, and fold her legs…

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" I heard her chant.

_Is she… meditating?_

I sighed, and I also sat down. I looked up at the platform where Slade and Robin were fighting… I think Slade was the one in orange and black…

_Wait, I know what Robin looks like… wow, I must be bored._

I then could see that my vision got better, and I saw Robin kick Slade's… mask?

_I think it… cracked…_

_That's it!_

"Raven, get up," I shouted at her. I could hear Raven groan, and get up.

"What?" she asked.

"…We're going to have to crack this thing, if we're going to get out of-" My eyes were wide opened as a few shadows appeared… behind Raven.

"Raven, look out!" I said. The oathkeeper appeared in my right hand, and I jumped into the air as far as I could.

"STOP!" I cried. As I made the shadow stop in it's position. I then landed on the ground as Raven stood next to me.

"Hurry!" I cried. A few more shadows appeared. I charged at them, swinging my keyblade as fast as I could. I fusty horizontally slashed through them, they disappearing with each hit.

"Huh?"

The platform turned dark, and Raven and me started to sink into it.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" we screamed. A bunch of white outlines were around me.

I then opened my eyes, as I saw a boy in white with two keyblades fighting a white… heartless? Guard Armor?

I looked around, and I didn't see Raven.

_Where are you?_

I watched as the guard armor… white heartless? Disappeared.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, as I walked towards the boy in white… but then I saw him disappeared.

_Protect… Sora… remember…_

"Whoa!" I cried. I could see my eyes jingle as everything went dark.

_… I wish this were a dream._

_God I miss you Kairi…_

End of Chapter 2


	3. Unknown Part 2

Keyblade

… Zexion is hot.

As for romance… it'll slowly and slowly build up… for now, kill Axel. Also, this chapter has the first song in the story. (It's the words in bold.)

Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes, as I let out a small groan.

_Man I hate dreams like these…_

I stared at the blackness upon me, as I could see something through the corner of my eye…

"Hello Sora," said a figure in a black trench coat with a hood on.

I got up slowly, and stared at the figure, I then saw a blue-cloaked figure lying on the ground besides him.

_Raven!_

The black figure then took off its hood, a man in blue like silver hair walked to me.

"Hello Sora," said the man.

"Hi… do I know you?" asked Sora.

I watched as the man gave an odd look.

"No… but you've met others I've knew," said the man.

I gave a weird look.

I heard the man laugh.

"…But of course you wouldn't remember," the man said.

_What are you talking about?_

"What's your name?" I asked.

"…If you must know, Zexion," said the man.

_Zexion huh… how interesting._

Just then, Raven got up, slowly…

_Mornin' Mom…_

"That girl is finally awake," said Zexion. I could have sworn I saw a little bit of red on his cheeks…

"Uh… who are you?" asked Raven.

"Zexion," replied Zexion.

_How cute._ I thought.

Raven had her hood on, as I could notice. But something was strange about her eyes… for a second there; I thought her eyes were heart shaped…

Then suddenly on the corner of my eye, I saw something move around… strangely. I turned around, but no one was there.

"What's wrong Sora?" asked Raven.

"I could have sworn I saw something," I answered.

"HAAUUGH!" I watched Zexion throw a dark bolt at a dark figure behind him.

_Great… a Dark Side._

I ran towards its hand as fast as I could. I jumped as high, and threw my Oathkeeper at its hand. I then fell down, as my keyblade safely returned to my sweet old hand.

_Sometimes, I wonder how the hell Mickey killed three of those in one hit. He must of used a billion power ups…_

Raven levitated from the ground, and hit the dark side's head with one of her telekinetic blasts. She flew towards its head, as her right leg looked like it was going to kick its head. Well, the prediction happens. She gave a combo of multiple kicks with her right leg at its leg. But suddenly the dark side raised its left hand as a purple glow surrounded it, as Raven floated back, and slammed Raven into the ground. Luckily, Zexion caught her a second just before she was on the ground behind it's hand as a bunch of shadows came.

_Wow…_ I thought.

I quickly jumped on its arm, and rushed towards its head.

_Just die, dammit._

I quickly gave a quick slash of combos following the pattern: vertical, horizontally, stab, stab, vertical, vertical, vertical, horizontally, horizontally, vertical, horizontally, stab… you get the rest, for 3 time. Until the Dark Side got up, and I quickly landed on the ground.

Just then, Zexion and Raven rushed to me.

"We're all alright," said Raven.

"Yeah… but we got to kill that thing… that very strange thing," said Zexion.

"Yeah… it seems as though it's taking forever to kill that thing," I said. The Dark Side kneeled down, and the heart in the middle of it glowed purple, a purple beam came flying to us. But a black shield covered us from it.

"Shall we devise a plan?" asked Raven, her eyes glowed white.

"Um. Yeah. Just smacked that thing until it dies," said Zexion. His hands charged dark.

_I am… a mere shell._

I looked at Zexion.

_…Namine… who's that?_

"Ugh…" I got in battle position as the shield disappeared.

I watched as Zexion fired a few more of his electric shocks at the Dark Side, and as Raven fired a few of her black bolts at it, levitating.

I watched the Dark Side, as I got ready to strike.

"HAUGH!" I jumped in the air and threw my keyblade at it, as soon as it reached my hands, I threw it again. I then jumped up again, and I cried out "Thunder!" Shocks of thunder hit the Dark Side, and I fell on the ground, I stared at the Dark Side's head.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I heard Raven cried, used her dark powers to make the Dark Side slam its right hand to the ground.

"Go, Sora!" I heard her cry. Zexion just kept doing those dark bolts at it.

I jumped on its arm, and rushed towards its head. As I reached its dark, yellow eyed head. I started a vertical slash, with a stab on its head, where I quickly grabbed my keyblade. I then jumped in the hair holding my keyblade vertically, and as I fell down, I quickly made two horizontal slashes at it.

"YAAAH!" When I landed down, I quickly made a combo of 6 horizontal slashes.

_Strange…_ I thought. _Shouldn't this thing be dead already?_

"Raven, stop!" I cried. I jumped back besides Raven. Zexion also backed away as well. Dark Side's hand came up in the air.

I then concentrated on the Dark Side. A glow of red appeared behind me, then disappeared.

I was scanning the Dark Side. I sensed a health of infinite… _how strange._

"We can't beat him, he has like… infinite health points," I said.

"I knew it," said Zexion. "That thing is one of the weakest heartless here, it should have been dead already."

"And you didn't tell us before, because?" asked Raven.

"Sometimes heartless get more defense and health points overtime," said Zexion.

"He's right," I said. "So the only way to stop this creature… is to leave this platform," I said. I looked down at the heart platform. I then turned around, and ran. We were quite at least 4 feet away from the dark falling away.

As I was about to fall off, I then was sent jumping back, with the others jumping back as well.

"It's a protective barrier," said Raven. "But I think I know how to get out… but it'll require much concentration."

I nodded.

"Zexion, and Sora. Make sure nothing gets in my way as I try to get us off this platform," said Raven. She then appeared behind the Dark Side, in meditation position.

The Dark Side carried an energy ball in its hand.

"Oh. Shit," I said. _And just when Raven is helping us… but it's not such a big deal._

"Wind!" I exclaimed. I could see a shield of wind appear around Raven.

Little dark balls of energy came floating down us. Zexion, just simply backed away from them, as I did the same.

As there were no more dark ball energies after a few seconds.

"…Let's play ring around the roses," I said.

"Uh… why?" asked Zexion.

"A distraction," I said. "And I'm boooorrr- AHHHHH!"

The platform shattered, I started to fall down. The Dark Side disappeared, and all I could see was Raven, and Zexion. Man, we were in some deep shit, kids.

"Ugh…" I woke up in a start. I saw a blue sky in front of me, birds chirping, and the sounds of waves coming in.

_Holy crap!! I'M HOME???_

I got up; I was standing on the sand in the middle of the beach. I watched the cloudy skies.

"Sora!!" Zexion came rushing to me.

"Finally I found you, sometimes wrong," said Zexion.

"What? I'm home again," I said.

"This isn't… really Destiny Islands… look around you, Sora…"

"Gee. Nice to know now," I muttered.

"Hey… have you seen Raven?" asked Zexion, in a worried tone.

"No," I said.

"…Okay," said Zexion, I then watched as he began to pace around.

"Maybe she's around here somewhere… maybe she's in the back side of the island," I said.

"Yeah… you're right," Zexion whispered.

"…Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"…"

"HELLOOOOO!"

"Ssshhh. We shouldn't scream here," said Zexion.

"…Why? Besides, Raven might hear us," said Sora.

"True and all… but…"

"But what?"

"…Something bad happened a few weeks ago, Sora… but yet, you can not remember."

_What is he talking about?_

"…Castle Oblivion. It's in the darkest part of all hearts born. Even yours…" Zexion remarked. We went through the door and went to the backside of the island.

"English, please," I said, he was starting to sound like Ansem… oh god… not Ansem.

"…Your memories Sora… it is a forgotten memory," Zexion quietly said.

"…Make sense here," I said. I jumped from a piece of wood to another on the wood ramp.

"…I need your help, Sora," said Zexion.

_She is the one Sora, not me…_

_…Kairi?_

"The memory beyond, Sora… you're remembering…"

**A world without you**

**Walking through the crossroads**

**In a world without…**

**You.**

'That's how things work in Castle Oblivion… cards…'

**A world without you**

**Fighting in the dusk**

**Searching for you…**

"Why so fast?" I asked.

"You must know the truth… you must remember," Zexion said.

"…But why now?"

"I… can't stay here," said Zexion.

**The memory beyond**

**The darkness everywhere**

**Three roads**

**Dark**

**Light**

**Dusk**

"Why?" I asked.

"Ineed leave this place. I must continue my life... I don't want to die like that," said Zexion.

"Why?" I asked.

**Confusing…**

**This time, I'll fight**

**I am no longer afraid**

**Your voice may have left me**

**But you are the source of all heartless**

**Your majesty, why?**

**You'd ask**

**Endless…**

"…That is why you must remember… what I can tell you, you will not understand," said Zexion.

"…I think I… remember," I said.

**Who is nobody? You ask… why they are…**

**In a world without you**

**In a dream about you**

**Walking the roads without you**

**One day, I will find you**

**Memories… memories**

**An endless figment**

**A world… without you…**

"Great. You remember that… Riku Replica?" asked Zexion.

_I think so…_

"Yeah," I said.

"You see… this traitor… called Axel-"

"What do you want?" I ordered, I got into battle stance.

"I do not want to fight you Sora," said Zexion. "Now let me continue…"

**I would like to share this…**

**With you**

**Don't worry.**

**We'll go together.**

"You see, Axel told that Riku Replica he can become human truly… if he… I don't how to say it, have one's life… so… he… started with me," said Zexion.

"Wait, that Riku Replica would be easy to explain," I said.

"But there's a lot of things to explain about it," said Zexion. "I know more about it. He practically killed me…"

I closed by eyes as I glowed purple… and I was there.

I looked at Zexion, and Axel, then at Riku Replica.

_"Axel? What have you told him?" cried Zexion._

_"Sorry Zexy, but it's your time to go," said Axel._

_I watched as Riku Replica held his soul eater in attack form._

_"Please- stop! NOOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Zexion, I could only see blackness._

_My final... moments of life... _The words echoed in my mind.

I returned to reality.

"Wait… so this is Riku Replica's mind?" I asked.

"After he did that… Riku killed him. His heart went to Kingdom Hearts, with me along with it. But, DiZ came. And gave me a choice…"

"How'd he give you a choice? And who's DiZ" I asked.

"I don't know, all I did was hear his voice… he said I could live in Riku Replica's memories rather than being in his heart, and finally be free from Riku Replica… or just stay with him forever. As for DiZ, you'll find out soon," said Zexion.

"Uh huh… but the platforms?"

"…When he fought you, he somehow got a piece of your memories," said Zexion.

"But… how'd Raven, Robin, Slade, and I get here?" I asked.

"…I have… no idea. But now that I've met you in person, perhaps I can escape. We can," said Zexion.

I then saw a blue-cloaked girl on where the old raft was… _Raven…_

"Hey, there's Raven!" I pointed at her.

"Great," said Zexion. We began running to her.

"I have a question Zexion… are you the one I fought in Hollow Bastion a year ago… who said he was a shell?" I asked as we ran.

"No," answered Zexion. "But you look like him so much…"

"Who's him?" I asked.

"…You'll find out," said Zexion.

_Damn Organization members with their secrets and stuff!_

_Those idiots screwed up my memory big time… but I can't blame Namine._

End of Chapter 3

This was like, the longest chapter I've written ever.


	4. Unknown Part 3 Final

Keyblade

Chapter 4

I stood quiet as Zexion awakened Raven on my raft… or rather yet, our raft.

"So… what happened?" asked Raven.

I closed my eyes as Zexion told about what happened… just like he told me.

"I see," said Raven. "So, how do we get out of this place?"

"There's a door… the door of darkness here. If we can open it, we can get out," said Zexion. "Well… out of this memory."

"Okay," said Raven. She slowly got up, and placed her hood on.

"You know Raven, you aren't all just darkness you know," said Zexion. "There is a light within you… that shines pretty great. Even with darkness as great as yours, a light greater is within."

"That's nice," said Raven.

"Serious," said Zexion.

I smiled and I started walking forward…

_If this was Riku's memory… then where are the others?_

"Zexion, where are all the people here?" I asked.

"No one is here. Remember, Riku turned away from his friends… and those memories reside from Riku Replica," answered Zexion.

"I see," I said. After a walk in the water, I finally opened the doors to in front of the others while they followed me, talking.

"So… who's Ansem?" asked Raven.

"Ansem is a lunatic obsessed with darkness," said Zexion.

"Sums it up," I said.

"Okay… he sounds pretty weak," I said.

"How true," I said.

"How fun it was when I sensed it that Riku beat him in his dark heart," said Zexion.

"…How did you do that?" I asked.

"Riku Replica and Riku are connected… somehow, and. I don't want to know the connection," said Zexion.

"I personally think they have the same balls," I joked.

"How funny," said Zexion.

"Hmm…" interested Raven.

We then came to a grassy part in front of a waterfall; we started walking towards the secret place.

"And to think he wanted to get out of here… why'd you open that door Riku?" I asked.

"…To get out of here?" asked Raven.

"I blame boredom. To think you and Kairi could have been doing it right now" said Zexion. I looked at him rudely.

_Say that again and I will kill you…_

"Uh…" Raven raised a finger.

We then crouched down and went into the secret place. I then ran in the rocky hallway, to where that mysterious door is… to think it finally opened that night.

I saw that in the corner of my eye was a drawing I made… a year ago. Me giving a Paupu fruit to Kairi…

I went in front of its direction, and I crouched down. I smiled sweetly and looked at it.

_I love my Kairi… all you do Namine is just remind me of her now… you are so… similar to her._

Zexion and Raven appeared in front of the door.

"So… how to get this open?" asked Raven, I got up and backed away to the others.

"Simple, your powers," I said.

"What will my powers do?" asked Raven.

"Erm… you can move the door with your powers?" I asked.

"No… Sora… you can open it," said Zexion.

"I only close doors, sorry," I said.

"Whether or not you like it. You're opening it. And you're supposed to open this one door," said Zexion.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Never mind," said Zexion.

_STOP BEING STRANGE!!_

"Please!" I pleaded.

"…I think you remember. I'm not telling you. You of course of all people should know," said Zexion.

I sighed.

"So, open it," said Raven.

"But first things first. What are you going to do Zexion when you get here?" I asked.

_He's totally going to run off to the Organization…_

"Kill Axel," said Zexion. "Annoying traitor…"

_How suspected._

_I wonder what Raven's going to say…_

"…Go ahead," said Raven. "Besides, I somehow wish to do the same to Terra everyday."

_What is your deal, Raven?_

"Alright, Sora. Lift that keyblade up," said Zexion.

_At least I'll get out of here…_

I lifted by keyblade up, and a beam hit the door. A keyhole showed up.

I then walked towards the door, I then changed my Oathkeeper to the kingdom key, as I then placed it inside the keyhole, and turned it around key style. The door then opened, and darkness shadowed all.

"Commit it to memory," said Raven.

"…Huh?" I asked.

Darkness was the only thing I could see.

"Interesting how powerful the keyblade is. Able to open doors in memories… and possibly close them," said Zexion. "As powerful as Riku… one who lives between darkness and light… Twilight…"

_…So… now what to do..._

"Where are we Zexion?" I asked. I knew I was probably blinded by darkness again.

"I have your friends, Sora," I heard Slade speak.

"In the heart of Riku Replica," answered Zexion.

"Is this how it is in his heart?" I asked.

"Yes, but we are close to getting out," said Zexion.

_A place where all hearts are born… even yours…_

_Is Ansem here?_

"Who's that?" I heard Raven ask; I could feel my self-floating down, just seeing darkness.

"Ansem," answered Zexion. "…He's the only company I used to have here… it was annoying hearing him talk about darkness all the time before DiZ talked to me… I hated this place so much…"

"So… how do we get out?" I heard Robin ask.

"Robin, you're here," said Slade.

"Slade!" shrieked Robin.

"Anyways… we'll just keep falling and falling," said Zexion.

"But when you were here before, why come you didn't keep falling and falling until you get out?" I asked.

"I was simply stuck in just one part of his heart… forever," said Zexion.

"What part?" I asked.

"Even I don't know," said Zexion.

"So I've gotten some new prisoners," I heard Riku say.

"Hey Riku Replica! We're good friends… right?" I asked, in hope.

"… That makes me wonder. Now Zexion… you really don't want to leave this place… don't you? I like feeling like a real person…"

"You simply aren't real at all. Axel is a liar," said Zexion.

_This is going to be some interesting stuff._

"So… can we go?" asked Raven.

"No," said Riku Replica. "None of you are going… I'm truly feeling like a human now."

"Just let us go and keep Slade here," said Robin.

"Robin!" cried Slade.

Then, I saw the others. I looked at Riku Replica.

"It's interesting how you can simply be in your heart while I have to use a mirror to go to mines… or simply my mind," said Raven. "Teach me your skills…"

"Maybe," said Riku Replica.

My keyblade appeared in my hands.

"Now what are you going to do with that?" asked Riku Replica annoyingly.

"…Committo hell Riku!" I cried. I aimed my keyblade at him, and a blue beam shot at him.

"Whoa," said Raven.

"Interesting," said Zexion. I looked at the others, as the beam went through Riku Replica, and he disappeared.

"Hey, Zexion… will I ever see you again?" Raven asked.

I watched Zexion nodded.

"Yes… of course. You'll see me soon. And Sora…" Zexion looked at me. "Tell Riku when you see him: Welcome to hell."

I raisedan eyebrow, and I nodded.

"I'm still however mad that Slade is still alive," said Robin, as he backed away from Slade.

"You afraid, Robin?" asked Slade.

**Dive into the heart**

**Into the light**

**Of the heart**

**Dive into it**

**Don't be afraid**

**Your heart is the greatest**

**Weapon of them all**

**Huh? What? You do not want it?**

**Don't be a coward**

**You are the one will open the door**

"…Take care," said Zexion. He then glowed yellow, and disappeared. I realized this was happening to the others, and it soon happened to me.

"Nnngh!" I cried as I fell onto the dark ground. I kneeled with such little strength, and I looked at Terra, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

I began to smile as light began to appear, and I then got up. I looked at Robin and Raven who were on the ground, getting up.

The next day, I sat on the couch in the Living Room.

"So… what happened while we were in that purple heartless?" I asked.

"A mass fight of destruction," said Terra. "I'm surprised the tower didn't get ruined as much… well… the basement is a total ruin."

"So… how are you going to clean it up?" I asked. I watched as Robin picked up the phone.

"Yeah, this is Robin… we were having one massive fight… and I'd liked it to be repaired, Mayor sir…"

"That," answered Terra.

"Oh welcome back friend!" Starfire came out of nowhere and began hugging me hardly. It was a sunny day today… _no sign of rain, phew._

_Oh my… I can't breath._

"Starfire… you can stop hugging. I-can't-br-breath!!" I choked out.

"Sorry," said Starfire, sympathy in her voice, she let me go and flew to Robin.

"So dude… how was it like there?" Beast Boy popped onto the couch next to Terra, who was sitting on the far left end of it, while I sat on the right end.

"…Annoying. There was a heartless that never died. And Robin went all crazy over Slade," I said. I didn't want to mention Zexion… I didn't want to be responsible if Axel was in this place, and was killed here. Which might not happen… but yeah.

"I see," Beast Boy said. I got up, and I looked at Raven who was looking at the city at the right end of the gigantic window.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Everything. It's like… my life is changing now. Now, we have heartless," said Raven. "…And him."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't do anything in this city," I said, knowing she was talking about Zexion…

"Hey, whom are you talking about?" I heard Cyborg asked as he walked over to us.

"My father," said Raven.

_Huh?_

"Oh… I see. Well Sora, don't be chicken," said Cyborg, he walked off.

Raven sighed.

"Hey Sora," said Robin as he walked to me.

"I know what happened over there little… that he has your friends and stuff, we'll help you get them? Okay? Also…" Robin pulled out a yellow object, and gave it to me. "Welcome to the team."

"Whoa," I said. "I'm a…"

"Teen Titan, congratulations," said Robin. I smiled.

The others walked to me, and shook my hand.

_Just over some little events… wow…_

_But… Donald and Goofy. Is Slade actually telling the truth? I'm surprised I didn't worry about them before when Slade mentioned them… am I really heartless?_

When everyone left, I sighed and looked at the city. It was at least my city to protect… until I find the keyhole, and find Donald and Goofy.

_I feel... heartless._

End of Chapter 4

Dude, an 8-page chapter written in just one day. Wow.


	5. The First Mission

Keyblade

Note: The original chapter is in my other computer. But, I somehow can't go on the internet on that one... Sorry it took so long... as you can see. I have other stories to write. Not to mention... I'm in a very. Very. Addicting. Ass. Role Play.

Oh... and I'm listening to Destati right now. Be afraid of the lyrics!

Chapter 5

_I was in my old clothes... I was at the night where it happened. Dark side had been defeated, just recently. I looked at the Kingdom Key that was in my hand... I strangely standing up straight._

_I was behind Riku's back, and he seemed like he was talking._

_"Sora... your heart, body, and soul... it'll all disappear," said Riku._

_'Riku...' I thought. 'He's not himself...'_

_I then charged at him with the keyblade._

_Kairi_

_Donald_

_Goofy_

_My adventure... flashes by my eyes..._

_Destati. Tendi lamano  
E' giunta l'ora, destati  
Le porte verranno schiuse _

_Su, rimembra. Tu, trepida  
Su, sveglia! Ehi, ricorda _

_Destati Destati  
Forza, tendi la mano  
Destati Destati  
E' giunta l'ora _

_E ancora una volta  
Apriranno le porte _

_Su, rimembra. Tu, trepida  
Su, sveglia! Ehi, ricorda _

_Eh? Come? non lo vuoi?  
Tuttavia t'appartiene  
Cio che hai perduto  
Diventera uno! _

I jumped out of bed, eyes opened. 'What the hell was that?' I thought.

It was only a day after I became a titan... so far, no attacks yet...

I walked into the Living Room...

Raven was at the coffee table, reading a big brown book. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games.

Terra sat besides Beast Boy, watching the boys.

Robin was listening to some music, while Starfire was at the Kitchen... making some brownish like thing. I walked towards Terra.

"What's Starfire making?" I asked.

"Pudding," answered Terra. "It's really good..."

"She's lying Sora! Don't listen to her," Cyborg said quickly.

"Um... okay," I said, wondering what to say.

_Forza, tendi la mano_

The song echoed in my head...

I looked around, wondering what to do...

Then, the alarm started ringing...

"Titans, go!" cried Robin. The titans then started running out... one by one. First Robin, then Starfire, next Terra and Beast Boy, and finally Cyborg.

Raven just closed her book... and got up. She walked next to me.

"Uh..." I then ran forward, quickly...

As soon as we got there, Soldiers were all over the place.

"Soldiers?" I cried. Ansem, that weirdo is still alive!

I whipped up my oathkeepr, and I stared at them all. I then began charging at them...

Terra threw a few boulders at the soldiers, while flying over head them on a rock...

Raven threw a car at them, while in the air... hood on.

I slashed at one soldier..,

"UUGHHH!" Starfire was sent onto the ground.

"STARFIRE!" cried Robin, he rushed towards her... smacking the Soldier heartless as he rushed towards her.

"I'm okay, Robin," said Starfire. She flew up, and fired a few starbolts at them.

**_Sora... come to the tower... now..._**

_What the hellwas that?_

I switched to Ulitma Weapon... and I began slashing at them... rushing towards the end of crowd of heartless.

Beast Boy shaped into a tiger, and clawed through them. Cyborg just fired his Sonic Cannon at them.

_Well... I see that they slowly are disappearing... _

I then jumped into the air, and threw my keyblade at them... spinning around through many of them, quickly my keyblade came to me.

"HUAAGHHHH!" Terra created a crack in the street... causing some of the heartlles to fall down onto it.

_Oh my god, Terra. Can you read minds?_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven's eyes glowed a very, very, bright white... and many of the heartless began to slide down into the crack... surrounded by a gray aura.

"Titans, go!" cried Robin...

I slashed at one heartless... I didn't have powers to move a heartless there... or at least I couldn't.

Beast Boy morphed into an elephante. Cyborg opened a fire hydriant. Beast Boy then suck the water of the hydriant to his elephante nose... and blew at the heartless... making them fall over into the crack.

"This is taking long," Terra then said. Hands glowing a brighter yellow... she made the crack wider, and more Soldiers fell into it.

"Sora, Beast Boy, Starfire. Get behind the crack! Cyborg, you know what to do!" I heard Robin cried. I then rushed over behind the crack... while the others got there on their own way.

I watched as Soldier after Soldiers fell down...

"Ugh..." Terra's hands glowed a dim yellow. "I'm tired..." She stopped and made her rock float to the ground. As soon as she landed, she was about to trippe, but Beast Boy grabbed her.

I then saw Raven levitate towards us, I watched her take her hood off, then land on the black ground.

"Only one more," she said.

"I'll take care of it," I said. I aimed my keyblade at this one Soldier at the end of the street. "Strike Raid!" My keyblade flew at it, which I could of sworn it did at least a dozen 360s.

I watched as the keyblade went into the Soldiers, and sliced it to oblivion. My Ultima Weapon came back.

_Damn, I hate heartless. _I thought to myself.

"Let's get back to the tower," said Robin. I nodded, and walked towards the T-Van/ T-Car... whatever it was now. I remembered how at when we were going to this mission Cyborg said he added more room to the car.

"Good job, Sora," said Robin. We were at the Living Room. I watched him fold his arms. "You did a good job."

"Heh. No problem," I said, giving a grin.

"I gotta ask dude," said Beast Boy, who was on the couch behind me, I looked at him.

"Have you played mad video games to get such skills?" he asked.

"Nope. All of this is from experience from fighting," I said.

_"Say Sora, what's the score now? Oh who cares," said Tidus. I looked at him._

_"Let's go one on one!" _

_"No problem, I can take you down myself," said Tidus, he stopped swinging his red stick, and looked at me._

I looked around, I didn't see Starfire... 'nor Raven.

"Hey... where's the other two?" I asked.

"Meditating," said Cyborg, he picked up a gamestation controller.

"Oh... I see," I said. _Well, Raven seems more like the type to meditate. But Starfire?_

"I think I know what you're thinking. I thought the same thing," said Terra, she walked up to me. "Beast Boy said that the switched bodies once... and became friends..."

"Oh, thanks..." I then walked over to the door out of the Living Room, I was a bit tired...

End of Chapter 5


	6. Breakdown Part 1

Keyblade

_UPDATESSS ARREEEE GOOOOD!_

Chapter 6

I wonder as I wander under thetwilight hallways of the tower carelessly as I walked towards my room.

_Who was the person who asked me to go to the tower? Why do I have so many questions? When will they be answered? I think I'm pregnant with questions. Gaaahhh I wish I back in Destiny Islands... I wonder how Kairi looks now..._

I then froze for a moment as I stood in front of my door... as something in front of me flashed before my eyes.

_Home... Destiny Islands... a girl in school uniform ruffling herredhair as a leaf flew past by her... walking to the end of the road, and into the sea. _

_Selphie, also in the same uniform with a wide mouth talking to the girl... "What's wrong?"_

_And the girl... tanned with blue eyes..._

_She looks just like Kairi._

I shook my head and entered my room.

_Well I guess I can say it is true... I can see what's happening with her..._

"Voice, where ever you are... come out," I said as I folded my arms impatiently. "I came to the tower just as you asked. Hello!"

_Sora... do you want your friends?_

"Of course I do..."

_You'll have to leave these people._

"Well, I agreed to help them until I found my friends... but it'll be a little rude to leave so soon..."

_Come on Sora, you can do better than that._

"Alright. I'll leave them after I find them," I said.

_Good... meet me at the old canyon around Titans tower, you'll see it... and quick, before the other Titans notice._

"Okay," I said. I then rushed out of my room, and I ran fast through the hallways to the staircase, where then I bumped into Raven.

"Um... where are you going?" asked Raven.

"To do some exploring... see if there's any heartless around town," said Sora.

"If there is, we'll get there when it is alerted," said Raven. "No need to waste your energy, Sora, your girlfriend Kairi might show up."

"Who told you this?" I asked.

"You went RIGHT by me," said Raven.

I gave an angry face at her, none of the Titans should know about Kairi, and why on Earth is she talking about her all of the sudden.

"So? You don't have to talk about her! She's long gone from here! She's all the way at the islands," I said.

"Yes, in another world, you liar," said Raven. "You're up to something, and I'm going to find out. I don't trust you Sora."

"Just as I don't trust you and Zexion," I said. "I can see it in your face, and he's apart of some gang!"

"He's not a gangster," Raven said.

"Well, he wears a black cloak and they wait it is said seems like it. Raven. Leave me alone. Go bother Terra or something," I said as I stormed out of the tower.

Raven flew right by me. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Why on Jump City are you all like this to me?" asked Sora.

"I don't trust you, I don't know much. But so far it doesn't look so good," said Raven.

"I am a nice person Raven, of all my life I have done good things," I said as I still ran, running to a boat to use.

"You ARE just like them! You... you're a nobody!" exclaimed Raven. "Just like them... and there is this side of you..."

"A nobody...? What side?"

"The other side... he looks just like you," said Raven.

"I don't get it. Thanks for making me filled with more questions. But they'll be solved," I said. I hopped onto the boat and started the motor.

"SORA!" screamed Raven as the boat engulfed in black.

"You are not going anywhere until I find out about the other side," Raven said.

"I DON'T KNOW! I just want my friends back and leave this place!" I then aimed my Oblivion at her.

"Thunder!"

A bolt of thunder hit her, causing the boat to go running fast again. Raven then flew towards the boat as I paddled the boat with my Oblivion as fast as I can.

"Friends... friends..." I chanted.

"We are your friends Sora! Do not shun us!" I heard Raven said.

"I made a deal. I HELP until I find them! And I'm finding them on my own. I don't need your help!" I cried.

_Wow... what's wrong with me? I'm acting like Riku a lot. Interesting..._

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted as the boat levitated up. "I am taking you back!"

"I want my friends... please... just let me find them without help. I want to show them that I don't need helping to find them... that I can find them myself. I have to," I said.

"I don't care, the person might be a bad guy Sora. Don't charge like that without a reason," Raven said.

I then aimed my keyblade at her, and I threw it at her, and it flew right back me. The boat dropped onto the water, as so did Raven. My boat then sailed quickly to the canyons as I padelled the boat with all I can with my oblivion.

After a while I landed onto the canyon grounds, I hopped up the boat and I rushed forward.

"GOOFY! DONALD!" I screamed. "Where are you guys!"

I stopped and I looked around. "GUYS?"

Then I just realized that I was using the Oblivion which I found at Hollow Bastion long ago.

_Allow me to test your strength._

_You look like him._

_Ansem? That's a familiar name..._

_I am..._

_A mere shell._

I shuddered a little, and I switched my keyblade to the Kingdom Key, just for the feel of fighting hardcore.

"Sora... oh Sora," I heard a familiar voice. A man... Slade walked to me.

"Slade! It was you! Get away from me. Where are Donald and Goofy?" I asked.

"I will tell you... they are held captivedeep underground in the sewers where all the gansters are.Malibu Avenue.You must knock them all out, though and then get out of there, break all the walkie talkies otherwise you'll have gansters all over you."

"Sounds easy, well... I'm out of here," I said. "And for an evil guy the Titans say... you're not so bad after all."

"I have a family, carrier of the Keyblade," Slade said. I was a little shocked, but I stayed calm.

"I have a question, how can you telepathically speak to me?"

"Let's say I made a deal with someone. Now go, go get your friends," said Slade.

"But why are you so eager to help me?" I asked.

"You have potential in you Sora... power... I don't want to go against it if I have to," Slade said.

I then shrugged and I rushed back to the boat and road back to the city.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Breakdown Part 2

Keyblade

Chapter 7

I ran like the wind as people and cars rushed by me. I ran through streets, cars stopping and beeping, and a bunch of hey's along the way as I pushed people.

For some reason, I felt like Kairi and Riku were going to be there, or King Mickey. I just want to see my friends. I want to reunite, find out what's going on and return home...

I want to sail the raft with them, which I never got to did. I want to get married in Destiny Islands... have kids...

But I'm stuck as keyblade master.

Heh. I'll always be a hero and never a home kind of guy that helps around the house... Something is wrong with me today... I'm not like this.

Am I?

I said I wanted to grow up, and get off the island and fight real monsters... but not with people I never knew...

I wanted to fight alongside you, Riku... just as we said a few days after the Meteor shower when Kairi came.

"SORA!" I heard a familiar voice scream, Robin then came infront of me and whipped up his staff. I stopped.

"You hurt Raven!" he said. "WHY?"

"Do you like her or something...? I'm just going after my friends!" I cried.

"I don't have any feelings of love for Raven. But she's a girl... YOUR TEAM MATE! All she wanted is to stop you from going psycho like Slade!" cried Robin as he then made a swing I easily blocked and counter back with a diagonal slash and dashed off into the subway.

As I went down the stairs I saw Cyborg and Beast Boy in front of me. I then saw a beam of blue fly at me and I fell down.

"Ugh!"

"Sora, what's wrong? We can help you. Why did you hurt Raven?" asked Cyborg.I felt a gust of windflew next to me.

"Friend Sora, why? We can help," I heard the voice of Starfire, I looked right up and I saw her with curious eyes.

I got up and looked around.

"I don't know... I just want my friends back... I just want to prove them that I'm not weak," I said.

"Sora? Why are you acting like all of the sudden?" asked Beast Boy as he walked to me.

"It's just that... they think I'm weak... I always have them around me, helping me but I just want to get them myself," I said.

"And what is this proving? You didn't have to attack Raven? You know," said Cyborg.

"She wasn't letting me find them," I answered.

_Why... do I regret this? What's wrong with me?_

_Like... is any of this for real or not?_

"I just want to be alone, don't bother me... I have no answers. I'm just full of questions, and that's it. Let me find them," I said as I rushed towards the space besides Cyborg, but a rock crumbled up infront of me and I bumped through it and I fell down.

"The pain," I said.

"Here," I heard Terra said as she gave and offer to pick me up with her hand...

_On the beach... and a silver haired boy and waves rising up, he turns around and offers a hand. Another boy rushes to grab it... but the wave engulfs them as they are in water... the hand is still offered and a try to get it._

"Riku..." I muttered as I held her hand and was lifted up.

"Sora, are you okay?" asked Terra.

"Yes," I said.

I could of sworn I hear a bee buzzing behind me, trying to sting me.

"Beast Boy, no. Let Terra reason," I heard Starfire say.

"Why did you hurt Raven? I thought you were my friend... what's wrong with you? I want to help... we are friends, after all," said Terra.

"I want my friends back... my other ones. I dunno what's wrong... I just have a feeling he's around here," I said.

"Who?" Terra asked.

"I rather not talk about it," I said.

"Come on!" exclaimed Terra as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Can I please do this myself?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Pleeeeaaase!"

"Like a little child," I heard Robin say.

"Not until you give us a reason why to go alone, come on... don't be a lazy bum," Terra said.

"Kairi! I want to prove how I strong I am to Riku, Donald, and Goofy!" I said. Then I realized what I said. "Oops! I mean Terra."

"Aww whatever... go wherever you're going," Terra said as she walked past me.

"Terra! You can't let him go off that easily, you don't know where he's going!" Robin said.

I looked at him.

"Well, bye," I said as I went into some door and there I was in the sewers. I started running towards the channel faster and faster, it was endless...

But then I came into a crossroad in the sewers. Forward, left, and right... then another light.

_"Which road will you take? Dark? Or light?"_

_"Neither, I'll take the middle one."_

_"The road to where darkness rises?"_

_"No. The road to dawn..." And the face was that of a silver hair boy._

_Riku..._

I then charged towards the middle one and ran as fast as I ever did... Riku could be there.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Breakdown Part 3 Final

Keyblade

Remember when I said I won't add any Linkin' Park stuff or the sort of stuff you listen to regulary every day? Well, forget what I said. Frou Frou rocks. .

Chapter 8

As I run through the sewer pathway, getting closer to the light I see...

_Drink up baby down  
Hmm, are you in or are you out_

Running and running, will I get there? Yes I will...

_Leave your things behind  
'Cause it's all going off without you_

Why did they go without me? Why? I guess I shouldn't think about this, at least I get to show them I'm strong...

And find Riku... he could be here.

Here I am now, in a crowd of gansters... where are they? I don't see them.

_Excuse me too busy  
Writing your tragedy_

"Donald! Goofy? Where are they?" I cried with fury. WHERE ON THIS HEARLTESS INFESTED UNIVERSE ARE THEY?

"I haven't heard of them. But get outta our territory!" I watched as someone with a white long t-shirt with black baggy pants came up to me... the person had black short hair on him, with brown eyes... he was very skinny and tanned, tanner than me.

"Oh you know! Just show me where the talking duck and dog is!" I twirled my keyblade in hope for a fight.

_These mishaps you bubble-wrap  
When you've no idea what you're like_

"You're out of your mind... and nice sword or whatever you have... but guess what? Outta style man... waaaay out of style. We don't give a crap about swords, WE HAVE GUNS! If you're thinking about joining, think again." the ganster said.

"I can take your guns down and I am not joining your stupid gang," I said. "JUST WHERE ARE THEY?"

"I have no idea who you are talking about, BUT MY GANG IS NOT PATHETIC! Take them, boys," the leader said.

_So let go  
So let go  
Jump in  
Oh well what you waiting for  
It's alright  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

I jumped up and fired a fire spell at the leader. Then I dashed towards two members near the leader, and I slash through them quickly. I then stopped as I heard triggers pull.

"Wind!" A windy shield surrounded me and before the bullets hit me they all went flying in different directions.

"Whoa! How'd he do that?" I heard few of the members cry.

"Tell me where they are or else I have to screw your body into nothing," I said.

"We honestly have no idea! Serious!" I heard the leader cry as he was on the ground from my spell.

"Slade said that they were here!" I cried, I angerly walked to him.

"Slade? He's a lunatic!" I heard a few of the gang members cry.

_So let go  
Let it go  
Just get in  
Oh it's so amazing here  
It's alright  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

"..." I then charged towards the gang members and furiously slashed them. I dodged barely as daggers tried to hit me.

I slashed, and slashed through them... 2 ata time.

I wanted to hurt them all. Wasting their lives all like that. I will do anything for my friends... but they... not listening to me.

But after a while of slashing. I came to a stop.

_It gains the more it gives  
And it rises with the fall_

I'm losing... I'm giving it more, I'm going down with the full. I have to stop... I am turning into darkness... I will lose it. I can not allow that otherwise I'm dead.

What was I thinking.

I then went onto the ground, and I heard guns whipped up as I stared down... my spell faded around me.

"Ha, that's for messing with us! We are not pathetic, you are you silly little boy," I heard the leader say.

"Still up? I see. And I am not some silly boy. I am a hero... I am looking for my friends. But you guys are too lame to tell me," I said, I got up.

"I told you before, we dunno."

"We? It's more of a you? This gang isn't a gang at all? You guys don't even love each other as much? You guys didn't even attacked me when I first got here. Posers. I see it, you're all wannabe rappers and punks. But guess what guys? Get it together, you have a whole life ahead of you. Your heart is your weapon," I said. I then dashed to the ladder and climbed it as fast as I can for gun shots were being fired.

_So hand me that remote  
Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow_

But as I opened the manhole... I felt a pain in my back... I was...

_Such boundless pleasure  
We've no time for later now  
You can't await your own arrival  
You've twenty seconds to comply_

My eyes opened, I was in Titans tower. Raven's face looked at me.

"You're better already? And how am I better?" I asked.

"Healing... I heal myself fast," said Raven.

"Nice summary, by the way," I said, then I got up. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier today... I guess."

"It is the same day," Raven answered. "And I forgive you."

"Thanks," I said.

_So let go  
So let go  
Jump in  
Oh well what you waiting for  
It's alright  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

I looked around, the others weren't here.

"Everyone else is at the prison, making sure the gangsters are still there. Terra is somewhere here though, she wanted to make sure you were okay," said Raven with such monotone in her voice.

_So let go  
Yeah let it go  
Just get in  
Oh it's so amazing here  
It's alright  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

"Alright. I'll go look for her; I want to talk to her," I said.

"Okay. I think she's at the roof, so check there," said Raven. I nodded and I rushed out of the door.

I walked quickly, because I was still a little tired.

_So let go  
So let go  
Jump in  
Oh well what you waiting for  
It's alright  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

After a few minutes I arrived at the rooftop, it was night time at its darkest. I walked towards a Terra whos legs dangled from the roof. Then I sat next to her, looking at the sea that was infront of us.

"It's quite amazing staring out here," Terra said.

"Yeah," I replied back.

_So let go  
Let it go  
Just get in  
Oh it's so amazing here  
It's alright  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

"Who did I remind you of? And why?" Terra asked.

"You reminded me of my friends, Riku and Kairi. You gave your hand out to me, Riku did that on the night of the storm... and Kairi... you sound like her."

"I see... Sora, I want to give you something I made, just to make sure you don't let go again," Terra said.

"Sure," I said. She then pulled out a little rock from there which looked like a keychain a little.

"Your new sword. I've seen you done it a few times, like the mission earlier today. You switched... I think, keychains. Heh, do you call your sword a keyblade?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. Nice guess, did anyone told you?" I asked. I then grabbed the keychain and stared at my new keyblade.

"No. And I'm telling you the truth," Terra said.

_Breakdown  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

"Alright then," I said. Wow... she trusts me that easily?

"So Sora, how were your friends like?" Terra asked.

"Well, my friend Riku is a year old than me. We're rivals, we like to fight each other for fun. And Kairi... she's pretty nice though, called me a lazy bum a lot though... I met her on the night of the meteor shower when I was five," I said.

"Sora... where are you from? Honestly," Terra asked.

_So let it go  
Oh it's so amazing here_

"I'm... from another world... from Destiny Islands. There's a lot to explain. But there are so many worlds out there, Terra, it's so amazing. However,I can't reveal much more because then that would be meddling," I said. "Then again, if I find Goofy and Donald I will never be able to tell you."

"It's okay. I guess I know enough now... so Jump City is its own world? Its own place?" Terra asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Hmm... okay." I watched her get up,and daze off into the sea.

"What an interesting first day as a Titan," I said. "It has taught me something..."

"I'd like to know," Terra said as she stared at me.

"You really shouldn't breakdown that easily... it's not a real good thing."

"I know Sora... I know."

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

**_End of Part 1_**


	9. Part 2: A few days later

Keyblade

Chapter 9

It's been a few days since I've join the Titans. All is well, really. We had a discussion on what was going on with me, and it didn't go so bad after all. I told them that it was Slade that told me about it. The Titans were rather shocked when I told them Slade had a family, not to mention when he told me where a gang was. When I think about how loony Slade is, I'm guessing he didn't want anything to get in his way. Fighting evil on behalf of evil, interesting really. But what I didn't tell them was that Slade made a deal with something... I don't want to know what it is, but I'm thinking it's the man I fought at Hollow Bastion.

Well, the man I fought did seem to speak in my mind, as Slade did, that's my little theory. But sometimes it couldn't, but I really don't know Slade as much as the Titans do. You never know what'll come next, and I keep that in mind.

Surprising enough though, is that I've formed a little friendship with Terra. We sometimes sit at the roof, and I tell her of my adventures. Sometimes she'd tell me about hers before she joined the Titans running away.

Beast Boy and Cyborg, they offer me sometimes to play video games. Not to mention we make jokes while we do, not to mention sometimes they tell me of their adventures going to one of the girls' room and look at their panties, which I find amusing and strange at the same time.

Starfire and Robin, I can really see a relationship going on though. I think he likes Raven a little though, but he's usually around Starfire.Starfire's hilarious at times though, but I like how she's curious about Earth, or Jump City. Having an alien on a team could mean adventures, other worlds and more keyholes to unlock.

Raven... well... we've gotten to some level of good terms I guess. Sometimes we talk a little but she's too quiet, and secretive. She has a demon for a dad, which I found out sometime... very interesting. I get annoyed when Raven goes sarcastic on me however.

Anyways, here I am, Sora the Keyblade master at the Training grounds outside. We're going to do some Slade robot fighting which Robin says that due to the recent appearence of Slade... to me. I can't wait to fight though, I wanna test out the keyblade Terra gave me.

"Alright Sora, it's your turn," Robin said, he was at some machine thing that made the robots appeared, I didn't know what it was called...

_Talk about day dreaming... I can't believe it's my turn._

I then pulled out my kingdom key, I couldn't help but notice Terra and Raven stare at me. Heh heh, the ladies just love the keyblade. It matches with my attire.

So then took out Terra's chain from my pocket, and placed it on my Keyblade, which then turned into a rocky like version of the Kingdom Key, but sharper.

I twirled it around, and observed it.

"On the count of 10 Sora, the training starts," said Robin. "1... 2... 3..."

"Good luck Sora!" Starfire cheered.

"You can do it dude!" Beast Boy did a dance along with Cyborg.

"6...7...8"

"Sora go go!" exclaimed Terra and giggle.

"Uh... what they said," said Raven.

"9... 10."

Just then a bunch of Slade Robots appeared. I twirled my keyblade and charged at them.

One of them jumped at me, and I blocked following with a counter of a horizontal slash. I then jumped up and pulled my keyblade onto the ground which vertically went through that Slade bot... Slade bot... I like that.

Just then I felt something hit my back, and I jumped up from it.

"Whoa!" I then looked at the slade bot and I then twirled around and slashed at it horizontally.

Then 2 bots jumped at me.

"Stop!" One of them froze midair while I jumped up to the one that was jumping at me. I then glowed orange and slashed at one going after me, then the one frozen following a beam of orange light passing by them. They broke down.

I then rolled on the ground and threw my keyblade at one's head which came off and went back to my hands.

Cool thing I noticed about this keyblade was that everytime I hit something it glowed yellow.

But anyways, I saw four of them gather in a group.

"Be freezed!" A circle of ice surrounded them and they fell down.

As I looked around, hearing cheers I noticed that there were2 more left.

_Aww... training is over so soon?_

I then just stood there, waiting for them to come to me. They charged, at both sides. My back and front, I just knew it. So I jumped up as soon as the one in front of me was close to me.

"Thunder!"

Thunder bolts striked them, and I jumped back onto the ground.

"Brilliant friend Sora!"

"Great job dude!"

"Uh... go Sora."

"Yeah Sora!"

I looked at my titan friends, I scratched my head and gave out a small smile.

"Heh heh... thanks for the cheers, friends," I said.

"No problem," said Terra. "And thanks for using my keyblade."

"You're welcome," I replied.

So a few hours later it was dawn. Raven, Starfire, and Terra went off to the so called Mall of Shopping, as told by Starfire. Robin was too busy training, wow, he's totally crazy over Slade... well, anyways. Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying to get me to get into Raven's room and look at panties.

"I appreciate the offer of exploring my uh... manly side, but I rather not. What if Raven finds out what you've guys been doing for the past 3 days?" I asked.

"She won't. Besides, haven't you ever wondered what was in her room?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hmm... I guess so," I said.

"She has a load of books. A load," Cyborg said. He opened the door to Raven's room, and Beast Boy went in.

"Come into the Gothic Pad. Here we panties of the dark Titans, a lot of books, and meditation things," said Beast Boy.

_This is going to be an adventure..._

I shrugged and I walked into the room, after I did Cyborg also did the same.

My my was I scared when the doors were closed...

End of Chapter 9


	10. Sneaking mission

Keyblade

Chapter 10

I never knew going into a dark chick's room, and stealing her panties would be so creepy. Especially from Cyborg and Beast Boy. Well, Cyborg just wants to go through his ol' highschool days I'm thinking. Beast Boy, perhaps he faps about Raven sometimes. Um... whoa, did I just say that? Anyways, great cover up Beast Boy.

I looked at the room, checking it out. I then saw Cyborg head to her drawer.

"Hey Sora, one time we found this little mirror a year ago," said Beast Boy as he pointed to a mirror on the bed. "It lead us to Raven's mind, yo."

"Beast Boy, didn't Raven told us not to tell anyone?" scold Cyborg. "Besides, be quiet."

"I... see," I whispered. I then looked at the treasure chest of clothes that were upon us three musketeers. Panties, bathen suits, leotards, cloaks and hell, even bras. I then grabbed one black bra, and stuffed it in my pocket. Boy how weird was this, and to think how mad Raven would be.

"Good Sora, you grabbed the bra while I took the panties," whispered Beast Boy as he took one.

"I have a question. Doesn't Raven wear a leotard? Wouldn't her panties show?" I whispered.

"No, because they're thongs," answered Beast Boy.

"Anyways, I have one of her bikinis. Let's roll to my place dude, then go for Starfire," said Cyborg. And as the two quietly walked out, I saw four red eyes on Raven's mirror.

"**_The gem was born of evil's fire... the gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things __mortal_**."

Okaaay, Raven's room is way creepy. But...

I looked as some sort of prophecy was being told. Either way, I better get the hell out of here. So I walked quietly out of the room with the others, and ran our butts to Cyborg's room.

When we got there we placed all our findings into a box in Cyborg's closet.

"Hey Sora, what's wrong?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing... just heard some prophecy," I answered.

"Discuss dude," demanded Cyborg.

"Uh... let's see. The gem was born of evils fire, it shall be his portal. And well... he comes to claim and sire. The end of all things mortal... okay."

"Robin should know this," said Beast Boy.

"Smartest thing you've ever said, Beast Boy. We should tell him, you never know," said Cyborg.

"But wait! Raven will know what we've done," popped Beast Boy out of nowhere.

"Maybe we can tell Robin, he can go to her room by somewhat having Raven let him in there," I stated, hopefully it could be a good plan. But then I heard a buzzer a ring.

"Titans! Dr. Light for some reason did a crime... in front of our home!" said Robin.

"Dr. Light is stupid, well let's go," I said.

Soon enough we came to the crime scene. Robin yawned. "Raven, do your thing."

I watched as Raven grew tall and all these black things came out of her shadows as Dr. Light screamed with terror.

"MOMMMY! LET ME GO TO JAIL PLEASE!" begged Dr. Light as he bowed down to Raven.

Nice.

As soon as it was over though, Raven flew straight to the tower while we went back...

So at the Tower.

"Robin, I have to tell you something," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I heard some sort of prophecy coming from Raven's room, think you get her to talk about it?" I asked.

"What's it about? The end of the world or somethin'?" asked Robin.

"Yup," I answered.

"Okay. I just know how to," Robin answered, I looked at him as he walked forward to the rest of the Titans.

"Titans. I have a surprise," Robin announced.

"What kind of surprise, Robin?" asked Starfire.

"It's Raven's birthday. Let's have a party for her!" Robin looked at us. "Starfire, make the cake. Cyborg, fix up all the music. Beast Boy and Terra, decorate the place. Sora, get her presents."

I nodded, and Robin then gave me a list of things to get for Raven and enough munny to buy her everything on the list.

"Have fun," Robin said as he waved to me. I nodded and I ran out of the Living Room... then soon outside.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Birthday party

Keyblade

I went to a love calculation site, and two people in this story love each other 91. Guess who it is.

Chapter 11

I walked through the busy streets of this cold night, watching crowds of people go to a big circular gray building. As I walked by, I heard people saying something about going to the 'Mall of Shopping'. I guess this is what this building is called; they should have given a name for it instead of letting people wonder what its name is.

As I walked, I noticed someone wearing a trench coat that reminded me of Zexion. It did of course look like the one he was wearing. Zexion, that enigma guy, I wonder what he was doing now and especially if he completed his mission in killing Axel. Hmm, it's quite strange that the both of them have x in their name.

I wonder would it would be like to have an x in my name. Soxar? Heh, socks. Roxas? Sure, rocks. I, Sora, rock major butt.

Soon enough, I found myself in front of the door into the mall. I realized this was another entrance to the mall, for I found people leaving out of the mall this way. I went in through one of the doors, and I looked at the mall beauty that surrounded me.

The mall had a glass ceiling, and it had many yellowish lights that made the mall look like we're living at the sun. I noticed plants, small little lakes, and statues. Benches were around those areas. Of course, at walls of the mall were shops and bathrooms. I walked forward, were a map of the mall was and a history of the mall.

So the name of this mall is 'El Quasada….' What? No wonder why they call it the 'Mall of Shopping' the name is too long. Looking at its history, this mall was a village the people from Spain lived at during their few missions of some sort. I never was listening in History class anyways at school.

I then looked back at the map, and I noticed a store with a red font and a black glow called Hot Topic. This sounds like the perfect shop for Raven. It's at the second floor at the left, gotcha.

I ran over towards the escalators, and as soon as I got off of them, I bumped into this guy with black hair covering on of his eyes.

"Sora?" asked the guy.

"Zexion?" I asked.

"Yup, how'd you guess?" asked Zexion.

"You like to cover your eye for some reason," I said.

"Yup. Now what are you doing here?" asked Zexion.

"To buy Raven birthday presents," I answered.

"It's Raven's birthday?" asked Zexion.

"Yes," said Sora.

"Come on, let's go to Hot Topic and get her presents," said Zexion. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the shop.

As he dragged me, I noticed he was wearing a different outfit. A black shirt with a little ghost on it and black jeans.

"What's with the new threads?" I asked.

"I'm thought to be fallen into ruin by the Organization, and call me Ienzo," said Zexion.

"Okay," I replied to this nodding my head. We then were in the shop called Hot Topic.

"What size is Raven?" asked Zexion. Maybe I should refer to him as Ienzo but I'm used to Zexion.

"Well, size 4 I think. I saw her panties," I said with a smile as I looked at Ienzo's shocked face.

"You saw Raven's panties?" asked Ienzo. I nodded. "I just have to go to the tower."

I looked as Ienzo went storming off into the store. I sighed; I never was this crazy for a girl. Maybe I liked to show off to Kairi my trophies, but still.

_Namine._

Something about this girl I think had blond hair. Strange, I have a memory of her at sitting at a table talking to me I think. Why do I have a feeling this never happened to me? I feel so complete somehow.

"Well, Sora. I bought Raven quite a lot of clothes. Let's go to the book store. Maybe she likes solving puzzles like I do," said Ienzo. I nodded and I followed him to the book store.

"Here, carry this," said Ienzo as he passed me a hot topic bag that contained Raven's clothes. I sighed as Ienzo walked quickly in the depths of this book shop. I walked over to the video game section, I found a nice magazine on a racing game Beast Boy has. Maybe I should tell him about it seeing how he never buys books.

Well, I should go get some stuff that's on the list. Zexion has gotten most of the things on it. I'll get her a present of my own that's on it. Let's see, a poetry book. I don't think Raven would like that and she probably has enough books of poetry already. Soon enough, I saw Zexion with another bag. My god, I keep thinking of him as Zexion even though he told me to call him Ienzo but I might slip.

Ienzo then appeared in front of me with another bag.

"Let's go, Sora," said Ienzo.

"Right," I nodded and I followed him out of the store. The Titans were in for a surprise.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Birthmark

Okay I have not updated this story in THREE YEARS. Oh my gosh... I am horrible. I have to update for this story too. Oh man. Well, hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Raven was in her room. On her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. She knew someone was in her room just a while ago. She was annoyed a bit. She noticed that her pantie drawer was messed up. Raven had one resolution in her mind, to kill Beast Boy. It's not the first time he did something like this. Raven was wondering how she was to exact her revenge on him. Then she remembered that today was her birthday. She sighed. Raven hated today. She hated herself. She hated that she was alive. Raven thought about that Zexion guy she met... she wondered how he was doing, if she would ever see him again. Raven sighed once more. Life through the eyes of a 16 year old is a harsh and cruel life. Suddenly. She heard a bang on the door.

* * *

I hid behind a couch with Ienzo, waiting for Raven to come. Beast Boy quickly jumped into the room and hid behind us. I was actually pretty excited. I love suprise parties! I've always found them to be exciting and fun, seeing the surprised look on their faces. It gives me a thrill!

"Hey who is this Ienzo guy?" Beast Boy whispered to me. Ienzo looked at him and smiled.

"Shhh! She's coming!" Robin whispered to us. I could her footsteps. The door opened. Cyborg turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we all yelled as we jumped up. Raven screamed so loud, her mouth wide open. I started laughing and smiling seeing her like that. I turned around to Ienzo, he seemed to be happy as well... but it was strange, as if he wasn't feeling anything.

"How... did you guys... know... it was my birthday?" She panted. She looked mad.

"Welllll I hacked into Titan files and we found that today was your birthday! So we had to go celebrate! We got you all gifts! Sora got a boyfriend for you," Beast Boy told her. Raven looked at Ienzo and just stared at him.

"What the hell," I heard Raven mutter. "Anyways... this is really nice guys... but I really don't like parties."

"Awh come on Raven! We have a pinata shaped Beast Boy! You know you wanna smack it!!!" Cyborg said. He showed her the pinata shaped Beast Boy. He winked. Raven rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Really guys... we shouldn't celebrate. I don't want a party," Raven told him bitterly. I was shocked... it was very strange. Did it have anything to do with that prophecy at all in her mirror?

"But there will be cake! And candles! And fun!!" Starfire exclaimed.

"No!!' Raven told her.

"Aww Raven... I know you hate fun and all, but it's your birthday! You should have fun! Enjoy it!" Beast Boy told her.

"I said NO!" Raven yelled at them. She destroyed all of our decorations we worked hard on, and left the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Ienzo asked me.

"I'll go talk to her," Robin told us. He ran over to her.

"Wow... hey where's Terra?" I asked. I looked around, I didn't see her anywhere.

"Yeah where is she?" Beast Boy asked. "She got presents and everything... what happened to her?"

Something was odd. Something weird was going on. I had a gut feeling. I didn't like this one bit. "I think you should go look for her."

"Yeah... I'm gonna go look for Terra guys. Stay here and stay put, okay?" Beast Boy assured us. He then quickly left the tower. Robin came back to us.

"Where's Beast Boy going?" Robin asked us.

"He went to go look for Terra," Starfire told him.

"Yeah what happened to her?" Robin asked as he just realized that Terra disappeared.

"So what happened to Raven? How is she?" Ienzo asked him. He seemed to be very worried.

"She just doesn't like parties... something's going on. I'm worred.... now who are you, Ienzo?" Robin asked him.

"I might as well tell you guys. Sora met me when you guys first met and heartless were attacking the city. He helped free me from my prison. I've been living out in this city just wondering and trying to figure out clues as to where I am or what am I doing here. Just like Sora," Ienzo told him.

"Well. It's good to meet you. Hope we can help the both of you out," Robin told him.

"Yeah well where's Raven's room? I wanna go talk to her," Ienzo asked. Wow, he really likes her! Awww what a cute couple.

"I'll take you to her," I told him. I went up to the door, and beckoned him to come forward. He nodded and followed me. I could hear the Titans talk about what was going on lately in their city.

"So... do you know why we are here?" Sora asked Ienzo.

"Not too sure... but I'm here for some reason. We'll figure it out soon; I'm sure. You're not alone in this cause Sora," Ienzo told me.

"I want to know something... what happened... before you were here? At Castle Oblivion. I never saw you there," I asked him. I wanted to know what happened, what was going on.

"I saw your friend Riku. While you were there, Riku and the King was there as well. Marluxia wanted to use you as his pawn to take over the organization, the hero of light. We wanted to defeat Marluxia, and use Riku because we love our organization. We are nobodies Sora. We want to open Kingdom Hearts so we can get our hearts back," Ienzo told me. So the Organization isn't so bad; I don't blame them. I'd feel the same way if I was a nobody.

"It is a nobody's true dream to be their true selves again. Our ultimate goal. Castle Oblivion was a place to study memories. Now that we're on the same team... " We came to Raven's room and we heard a scream. Ienzo ran to the door and looked at Raven who opened the door.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream!" Ienzo looked at her. She was panting. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Trouble!" Raven told us. We nodded to each other.

* * *

We found ourselves to be in a clock tower of some sorts. There was a trespasser inside the area. We looked around.

"I sure hope we can do this without Beast Boy," Starfire said. She was worried. I love Starfire, she's such a good girl.

"Don't worry guys. I can help out and fight too," Ienzo told him with a confident smile on his face. Raven blushed.

"Hello Titans..." we heard a voice. It was Slade.

"You again!!" I cried out to him.

"Yes, lovely to see you all again. But I'm not after you guys," Slade told us.

"Where are my friends?! Answer me you loser!" I yelled at him. There was a symbol on his head, and suddenly he threw a fire ball at him. I jumped back.

"Whoa! Where'd he get those moves?" Cyborg asked. He seemed shocked. We all were. I looked at Raven. She seemed worried.

"Well I don't like you Slade and whatever you're planning we'll stop it! Titans Go!!' Robin yelled. We all rushed after Slade. How the hell did he get these powers? What's going on?

Cyborg took one of the parts of the clocktower, and tried smacking Slade with it... but Slade only melted through the pipe. Cyborg had a shocked look on his face. "Whoa."

"Whoa? Is that all you can say? No clever comment? I'm disappointed in you!" Slade yelled. He threw more fireballs at him. How the hell did Slade get so strong?

Robin tried throwing freeze discs at him but that didn't work out very well. Slade ended up punching Robin so hard he was sent flying to the wall near him. Starfire of course threw her starbolts as usual, madly of course. At the end she ended up getting hit with fire, falling to the floor. I stared at him.

"Blizzaga!" I cried. No use. He quickly dodged my blizzaga and punched me in the face. He was like superman. I fell on the floor. I looked at Ienzo, he had a book in his hand. His real weapon.

"Hey you jerk! Take a piece of this!" Ienzo yelled. Many copies of him came, surrounding Slade with darkness. Books came out of nowhere and started biting at Slade. Slade just smirked and with his fire powers burned the books away and kicked Ienzo to the ground. I saw him look at Raven.

"Now it's just you, birthday girl..." he told her. "Ready for your birthday present?"

"Get out of here, asshole!" Raven yelled at him. She fired one of her dark beams at him. He dodged, flew right up to her and grabbed her arm. She yelled out a cry in pain.

"Asshole!!!" Ienzo yelled. He grabbed my keyblade and threw it at him. Slade let go of her and yelled. My keyblade came right back in my arm. "Hey tell me when you're gonna use my keyblade!" I got annoyed at him.

"Shut up!" Ienzo told me. He went up to Raven. What a jerk, I know he likes Raven and all but he doesn't have to be so mean.

"Jerk!!" I yelled to him. I followed. I watched him hold Raven. I stared at Slade.

"Pfft. How lovely. Good to know the team this trustworthy and together. Haha. Perhaps you should ask about Terra," Slade told us. He jumped to the center of the clock tower. "This is only the beginning..." Lighting came out of his hand and he started to destroy everything. I saw the Titans run quickly out of the Tower. Suddenly Raven looked at us, grabbed us in her black raven and we found ourselves flying in her darkness.

I wondered... why did Slade mention Terra? What is going on in this town? As we were in the raven. We found ourselves to be in front of a Church.

Ienzo got up, and looked at it. "God help us all." He looked at Raven. She looked down where Slade touched her. The cloth around her left wrist was ripped. "What the hell did he do to you? That asshole. I'm going to kill him."

"Don't worry... I'm fine... you all, please stay with me. I'm scared," Raven told us. I was surprised. Something really was going on. Ienzo held her. "It'll be fine," he told her.

"First off... you need to tell us what's going on today! I saw some weird thing in your room... some weird prophecy!" I told Raven. She had a shocked look in her face.

"YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM?!!! So tell me, it is Beast Boy who's been going into my room stealing my panties!! That pervert!!!!!!!!" Raven yelled. Wow; I never knew Raven would get so offended. Ienzo seemed to be thinking about Raven's panties... what a pervert. Thinking about things at a time like this! Ugh! Some people...

"Yeah it's been Beast Boy. But tell me the truth Raven, what's going on?!" I asked her.

"You can't handle the truth," I heard Slade. He was behind us. We turned around. Underneath that mask of his I knew he was grinning, with that evil eye of his.

"This is my battle guys..." Raven told us.

"It's fine, we'll help," I told her. "It's our job. We're friends, right?"

She nodded.

"Friendship can't help you forever!" Slade yelled. He smacked me in the stomach and sent me flying to the church stairs. I coughed up blood... and fainted.... I could hear the titan communication gadget ringing... something about Terra... ugh

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. I'm getting into this story now again. hopefully i'll update more okay. see ya


	13. Kidnapped

Keyblade

A/N: With summer approaching, I may finally have more time to write stories... I don't know. I'm just in the mood to write a story now; I've lost my groove. I just have this really wicked idea for this story that is taking forever to implement as I forget about it, get too busy with this thing called school and my own real life away from the world of writing stories. I believe I've gotten over the fanfiction, role playing phase as I am too busy trying to have a real life of my own now... so it is rare that I write now. As said with this, I'm going to still try to update this story.

---

I open my eyes... there is the sun gleaming over me. A familiar place, a familiar feeling... I smile. Home. Destiny Islands. How did I ever get here? I yawn... _'Oh well... at least I'm here! Glad to be back_!' I thought to myself. I stretch myself across on the warm, familiar sand of my youth. I grin. I reminisce of all my days out here on the island... Riku and me fighting, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka... and then finally, her. The girl I've promised myself to protect forever, to always be there for her... we share each other's destiny... be it be by the power and will of the Paopu Fruit I drew to her in the secret place... Oh; I just feel like going there. I get up the sandy beach, and proceed to run to the Secret Place.

The Secret Place. The sanctuary of my childhood, away from all the adults and all the other kids. A place that only I, Riku and Kairi knew about and spent much of our time there... but mainly Kairi and I. I remember how it was Riku who introduced me to the place... and I kind of claimed it as my own, hehehe. I walk into the familiar coven of the Secret Place, glancing my hand over the walls, getting the feeling... feeling at peace... it's good to be home. Then, as I make way into the pain portion of the of the Secret Place...

"K-kairi!!??" I gasp... but wait...

A girl with short black hair, and a black cloak much like Zexion's turns around and stares at me.

"When did you dye your hair black, and why are you wearing an Organization cloak??" I asked... this girl, she must be Kairi! She looks so much like her.... but why did Kairi dye her hair black? Did she get emo because we were seperated? The possibilities started to accumalate in my mind.

"I'm not Kairi... am I?" she asked me.

"Then who are you?"

"Xion."

"Xion... are you with that organization?"

"Yes."

"How did you get here...?" I asked her. I looked at the door... I always wondered what was up with that door in the Secret Place, always wondering what was behind it.. but I realized now that it was just the key to this world, to seal it from the heartless.... but sometimes I wonder now, could it be anything more? Ever since I left my home, it's been the most important place ever with all strange events surrounding it, especially when I got the keyblade. To think what would have happened if me, Riku and Kairi just went off with the raft...

"I don't know. I don't even know who the real me is. You look a lot like him, my best friend," Xion said. I could tell there was some sadness in her eyes.

"Who?? People say that a lot to me... but I don't even know why... who do I look like then, Xion? Who is your best friend?" I asked her.

Her eyes met with mine, glancing coldly into them... I know this person... she reminds me of someone... but not Kairi, someone else. Strangely familiar this feeling she gave me when she looked into my eyes... but I don't know who gave me this feeling. Raven? Ienzo? SLADE?? Everything at that moment felt like a blur...

"Roxas."

And then I opened my eyes.

"Sora, are you awake?" Ienzo asked me.

I was in the Church I was at before... only Ienzo stood by my side, looking at me.

"Ienzo!" I yelled, trying to get air and breathe... and figure out what was going on. "I need your help..."

"Not now Sora, Terra is in trouble... we have to help out the Titans," Ienzo told me. He grabbed my hand. "Come on!"

"Wait... but I thought time stopped!" I told him, trying to recall what happened before my "dream".

"But apparently not all the Titans were on standstill... it's Terra," Ienzo told me. "An Organization 13 member."

I gasped... them again...

"Alright, where is she? I'll go!" I cried.

"She's downtown by the Pizzaria... I have to go get Raven! See you!!" Ienzo cried as he used his powers to engulf himself somewhere in the darkness...

Pizzaria? Huh... I didn't even get a chance to ask him about Xion... now the only thing left was to go to Terra. I dashed out of the church and proceeded to glide over to the pizzaria....

* * *

The world stood silent on its toes. People stood still like statues in this world... people stayed stuck on the street for eternity, cars as well... traffic lights never turning. It was like this world was only a game, a pre-rendered world only to exist for your pleasure... And once your pleasure was gone, that was it. No more world. Time to go back to the real world. This was what it felt like for me to be in this sort of world, where time stopped. My friend Raven, is a truly amazing character with remarkable powers... Sometimes you never know what's going to happen when she's around.

So I arrive at the pizzaria... but I don't see Terra. I see... Organization 13?? A black cloak. Xion?? Looks femine. Did she do something?

"Hello, Sora..." the cloaked figure said as I arrived and made my way towards the figure. It sounded just like Terra... but with a different voice attached to it.

"Te... Terra?" I asked. Why was she wearing a cloak?? The figure turned around at me, and put her hood down. It looked just like Terra, but with shorter hair.

"That is my character in this world, who I control. I am Namine," the girl told me. "As you probably know, I am the reason you are here in this place. And why your friends are gone."

"I thought it was Slade... what are you doing here, Namine? What's going on?" I asked her.

"Before you came to this place... things got very complicated," she started to explain, her voice looked worn out, tired. "It would be pointless to tell you what exactly happen... because once he gets his memories back... you will be complete, and will forget about this place completely."

"What do you mean, Namine??" I asked her. "I can't forget about this place... what about all these people? What's going on?"

"You are an innocent Sora... that is why you hold the keyblade. Your heart is pure and overall in the end you do have honest intentions... and it just seems like everyone else who's being the trouble, right?" She smiled at me, a part of me looked in my heart and saw that it was true. "You're like a child... they say you have to humble yourself like a child to reach to the gates of Heaven."

"Heaven...?" I asked. "I'm not going there, that's for sure... I don't think I'm that innocent, you've obviously never heard me curse before or go on a panty rave with Beast Boy and Cyborg." I grinned.

"Kingdom Hearts, the source of light Sora. You are the one who will open the door, your heart is ripe for it... it's your destiny," Namine told me. "And things like that... worry me Sora about who you really are, you're not yourself in this place... and it's my fault."

"You're not the only one who's told that to me... sometimes I wonder who was that voice talking to me in the beginning of all this door madness," I told her... remembering my dream in destiny islands before I got the keyblade... those words, that darkside, those shadows... _'But don't be afraid, you are the one who will open the door.' _The phrase stood attached to me for a very long time, trying to wonder what it meant... Kingdom Hearts? I dunno, there still are heartless here. "Don't worry about it Namine, if you want me to be innocent, I'll stay innocent for you. Everyone corrupts me. Sorry."

"But sometimes Sora, I wonder if your ready for what's going to come. Soon, but not too soon... a while from now is going to be some tough issues... I hope you're ready for it, that's why I'm talking to you now, like this... and why Slade is here now when he's supposed to be dead," Namine told me. "You are already starting to crumble, which may be my fault... but please stay calm... a little longer like yourself and you may lose the keyblade. Don't give into the darkness!! This is my fault..."

"Donald and Goofy... doesn't he have them or something? I'm worried about them... I don't like this Slade guy, he's caused so much trouble for the Titans and now he's hurting my friend Raven!!" I cried out to her... this Slade, just something in me when I thought about him made me mad... of course now I've gotten along well with the Titans and became great friends with them, but just something felt so off without Donald or Goofy around... they understood my journey better than these Titans... and my innocence, the light... I will never follow the darkness... I will curse out the darkness away from everyone else... help others out... ugh... Slade...

"Sora, don't worry about it. Slade... I don't like him either, but you'll see in the end he's a good guy. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind," Namine told me.

"GOOD GUY??!!! Are you insane?!! Being cruel to be kind?" I asked her. Calling Slade a good guy is like saying that Ansem was a good guy... in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Slade turned out to be some sort of evil possessed guy obessed with darkness like Ansem... But then being cruel to be kind... I somewhat understood that notion, but never really got it... it's so weird... is it like what Riku does to me sometimes? That bully!!! Man I miss him.

"Well, Sora... it's time for me to revert back to my Terra form, see ya! Now don't kill me!!" Namine said. She smiled... and then her eyes sort of changed, her hair grew longer and her blue eyes turned into a more darker, purplish kind.

"Hey... Sora... what's going on?" Terra looked at me, she smiled... but something seemed off, maybe because she was really Namine.

"Oh... nothing, are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. Damn, I just remembered... I should have asked her about Xion and Roxas.

Terra then timidly looked on the ground, "Promise me no matter what, you'll always be there to protect me..."

"I promise Terra, no matter what stupid thing you do I'll help you get out of it and see your situation," I told her. I smiled at her, male instincts again to protect any cute, sad female... sometimes though I wonder why all the ladies come to me... Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin are all pretty decent guys...

"Alright, thank you," she smiled at me. I smiled back. Things keep getting more complicated, and complicated every day... I meet all sorts of people with their own hidden agendas and ulterior motives. Being a teenager sucks... sigh....

And then I heard a scream... Raven's scream. And the whole world went to normal... the cars started to move, and the people started walking like normal.

"Forgive me Sora," Terra told me... as then from else where I could hear an explosion coming by somewhere... I turned around in shock... as from a couple of blocks from me... I saw thousands of huge darksides emerging.... and people screaming... the Titan signal came on.

Terra ignored hers and then grabbed me before I could use mines... but then just as I was going to use it my hand lost grip of it and it fell down, and by now Terra made a rock to fly on and forced me on it.

"What are you doing Terra??" I asked her.

"None of your business, your hostage now!" she snapped at me.

"Me? Hostage? I know I'm handsome and all... but sorry Terra, I'm tak-"

Terra then slapped me hard. Grrr..... Kairi would never do something like that....

"What was that for???" I yelled in reaction. I felt humiliated, slapped by a girl. Should the keyblade master be treated like this?

"Just go along with it," Terra told me... and we flew in direction away from the darksides, away from the city...

"Hey, let me gooooo!!! I'm a guy, I can just easily fight my way out of here!!" I told her as I then started to move off of her... but then she tied me up around with rocks and I couldn't move... "No fair..."

"Please Sora do this easy and forgive me after this, it needs to be done," she told me.

"WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE?? Why does everyone want me for their own evil intentions?? Ughhhhh!!" I yelled, and started to whine. Damn Terra, you being Namine was already enough... in fact, damn it Namine, what are you really planning and why are you using Terra? Grrrr.... But then when I looked back at her, I noticed tears on her eyes... damn... I can't be mad at a crying chick. "Okay, I'm sorry... just make sure I'm okay."

"Don't worry Sora, you'll forgive me after this... you'll be perfectly fine, I won't let anyone hurt you," she told me. She smiled. I sighed. Kidnapped by Terra. Great.

I closed my eyes... and the words came to me, "_Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind_."

End of Chapter 13


End file.
